


Connected by the Cosmos

by stececilia



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not technically cheating but could be considered by some, Outdoor Sex, Searching for UFOS, Sharing thoughts and feelings, Star Gazing, mentions of time period homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: When a case leads them to star gazing in a quiet field, many things come to light including what may connect them.





	Connected by the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in this fandom. This was written and posted with much support from the PBB discord group.
> 
> The inspiration for this story came from the song Meadows of Heavens (orchestra version) by Nightwish while the title came from talking with fellow PBB fans. 
> 
> I hope I got the characters and apologize if it seems too OOC. I also apologize for any mistakes as this was edited by me.

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Michael asked turning off the car as Allen looked down at his notepad.

"Yep. That is what the lady at diner told me."

"It's just a field..."

"We just have to wait then. Witnesses say they notice the odd lights and sounds sometime between the hours of 11-3."

"So we have to be out here, in this field for the next four hours?" Michael asked leaning back as Allen undid his seat belt.

"Pretty much. I mean how often will we get to see a view like this?" Allen got out and went to the back of the car as Michael just muttered something and followed shutting his door. 

He walked to the trunk seeing Allen grabbing the usual equipment but also a blanket. "We going on a picnic?" Michael asked with a smirk as Allen closed the trunk lid.

"I don't know about you but I prefer not to sit on the hard, possible wet, ground while we wait." Allen explained as Michael took out a cigarette nodding at that. He followed Allen out into the large field and had to admit it was gorgeous. 

It was about 10:50 at night and the sky was dark but clear, filled with glittering stars. Allen was right, you don't get a view like this often. It wasn't really until he met the doctor that he started actually looking at the sky.

Odd considering he spent most of his life and career in it. He flew day missions, night missions, at sunrise and sunset but never actually stopped to look at it. Though it is hard when you are flying at zero G's and focusing on not crashing.

He suddenly heard Allen calling his name and turning said "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were going to stand there all night or join me in sitting." Allen said adjusting his glasses before pulling his binoculars from his bag. Michael finished his cigarette and walked over plopping down next to his friend.

"So what now?"

"Now we wait and admire the cosmos." Allen said lowering the binoculars and setting them aside. 

Michael leaned back some and looked up at the stars. "Alright doc tell me what I am looking at. I am here I may as well get an education."

Allen beamed and leaning back some said "My pleasure. First we'll start with your basic constellations." Before Michael knew it, about an hour passed and he was laying next to Allen watching eagerly as the older man pointed out everything he could in the sky. 

"Wow...I never realized there was so much out there..."

"Which is surprising considering you spent most of your life up there."

"Yeah well in the military and air force they don't teach you the science of the sky. Just to watch your six and your buddies. All it is to us, is a wide open space to fly through and protect. Nothing special." Michael said simply as Allen just let out a small noise of understanding.

"That just seems...I don't know...wrong."

"We leave the science of the sky to you nerds. We are just charged with defending them." Michael said with a smirk as Allen playfully scoffed nudging Michael with his shoulder.

"Well guess what captain, with the education I just gave you, you are now a nerd. You are one of us." Allen said with a smile as Michael sat up and looked at Allen with mock horror.

"You've got to be kidding me. Damn it. I should have known this was a trap." 

Allen just laughed as Michael smiled and laughed along with him. Allen sat up as Michael looked up at the sky saying "But in all seriousness...thank you for sharing this with me. You know come to think of it we aren't that different you and I."

"Oh how do you figure because I can easily list our differences."

"I mean our love for the sky. Yeah it's different in specifics but really we both love getting lost in it, being one with it. Connected to it." Michael said softly looking as Allen looked at his younger companion.

Allen couldn't believe the man sitting next to him. Captain Michael Quinn was full of surprises. Every time they travel together he sees a new side of this man who he thought was just another military grunt. 

But now here he was taking in everything Allen had to offer and sharing some pretty profound thoughts of his own. "One could say we love our connection to the cosmos...that maybe we are connected by the cosmos." Allen said simply looking up at the sky as Michael just chuckled.

"That sounds so cheesy doc yet somehow beautiful. You think maybe we were suppose to meet? Work together? Be together?" 

"Who knows to be honest. But honestly I could care less. I know we have our differences Michael but I couldn't, wouldn't, ask for a different partner." 

"Same doc. You've grown on me. You and your nerd talk."

"Soon you'll be doing the nerd talk."

"Over my dead body." Michael said with a smile as they once again shared a laugh. 

Michael kept his eyes on the skies not just looking at the stars but looking for their possible UFO. "You think we'll see it?"

"Who knows. They say it has happened every night between the hours of 11-3."

"Just our luck it decides to take a vacation."

"Then we just come out again."

"For how long? What if we never see it?"

"I have a feeling captain we will see it. If it is what people say, then it can't resist having two possible specimens to abduct."

"Whoa now I am not getting beamed up doc. I'll leave that to you and you can tell me all about it." Michael said looking at Allen who met his gaze.

"You wouldn't want to experience it with me?"

"Look doc I like you and all, and I will protect you, but some ship comes over and firing it's beam I'm running. No hard feelings." 

"Unless I outrun you first."

Michael let out an amused huff saying "Right you outrun me...I would love to see that." 

"Hmm maybe I'll just trip you...as your are saying every man for himself. No hard feelings by the way." Allen said with a smirk as Michael just grinned.

"Touche doc." they fell into comfortable silence gazing at the stars then at the half full moon when a cloud finally moved aside.

"Beautiful." Michael whispered still not getting over the beauty of everything.

"Very beautiful." he heard Allen say and turning saw Allen not looking at the sky.

"Doc?"

Allen blushed and said "Sorry...uh..."

"Was that directed towards me?"

"Um well..."

"You trying to flirt?"

"I take it I am not doing a good job then if you have to ask." Allen said thankful that night was covering the blush that bloomed on his face. "Look just forget it. Forget I said anything." 

"No. Tell me why did you say that?"

Allen sighed and looking at Quinn said "Because it's true. The way the stars and moon illuminate your face and hair...the look of wonder and innocence...just...I never realized until now how beautiful you are...inside and out. You give such a rough persona but take that away and what is left is someone...someone I would love to get know even more."

"Allen...I..."

"I understand if you uh find this awkward or weird...but..."

"What? No! I mean...maybe...I would love to get to know you even more...I...it's just...you're married and well..."

"There's nothing there Quinn. Mimi and I...we love each other but it was a marriage of status...she's currently in love with this woman Susie...but you know people are..."

"Yeah trust me I know. You spend most of your life in the military you know." Michael said bitterly as Allen moved closer turning Michael's face to his.

"I can't even imagine."

"No you can't...nor would I want you to. Allen...I..." Michael started when Allen shook his head and leaning in felt Michael meet him the rest of the way.

It was a gentle and tender kiss, just feeling each other out. They parted some as Michael let out a shuddering breathe. "Have you done this before?"

"Kissed a guy?" Allen asked as Michael nodded.

"In my younger days...you?"

"In secret. Which once again will have to be..." Michael said softly as Allen sighed.

"Yes but at least we have a little more freedom than what you had. But if you don't want to pursue anything...if you want..."

"No. I want you Allen...I want this. I am tired of hiding who I am or my feelings. We'll figure it out. We always do. Like you said we are connected by the cosmos so obviously someone out there wants us together." Michael said firmly as Allen nodded.

Allen gently bumped his nose against Michael's still cupping his cheek. "Yes you are right. I don't want to lose you Michael."

"You never will." Michael said softly as they once again let their lips connect. They kissed slowly but with emotion setting a gentle rhythm to their kisses. Allen ran his other hand through Michael's hair as Michael moaned into the kiss.

Allen took this chance to lick into Michael's mouth tasting cigarettes, whiskey from dinner, and something that is just Michael. He felt Michael's hands comb through his own hair as Allen let his hand on Michael's cheek drift down to the younger man's waist.

They parted for breath when Allen slowly kissed down Michael's chin to his neck. Michael whimpered softly feeling Allen suck softly on his pulse point then his other hand pulling him closer. Michael got the message and moved until he was on Allen's lap, straddling him. 

Their kiss became more passionate as Allen wrapped his arms around Michael's upper and lower back, entangling his hand in the man's hair. The moon shined down on them, basking them in the soothing light as Michael started a slowly yet steady roll of his hips against Allen's crotch. 

They parted, foreheads resting against each others, just breathing into each others mouth. "Allen I..."

"What do you want Michael. Tell me what you crave."

"You. I want you. Please." Michael whispered against his lips as Michael let out a shuddering breath. 

"Here?"

"Yes. Under the stars...under the cosmos...please." Michael said removing Allen's glasses and unbuttoning the man's shirt. 

"Okay, okay...just relax." Allen cooed kissing Michael who eagerly opened Allen's shirt and pushed it back revealing his undershirt.

"Too many layers." Michael growled as Allen just chuckled and parting pulled Michael's shirt over his head before rolling them over on the blanket. 

Michael looked up at him in shock not expecting Allen to be taking the lead but finding it incredibly hot. Allen just smirked and kissed down Michael's neck to his collarbone and torso. 

Michael flung his head back as Allen lavished his chest with kisses and licks looking up at the stars that seemed to twinkle. He felt hands on his belt and slacks and looking down met Allen's blue eyes.

They were beautiful. They seemed to echo the shine of the stars making them look like the night sky itself. Michael nodded to Allen knowing what he was asking for. Allen kissed Michael suddenly and passionately, working on pushing his and his own pants down.

Finally after much moving and shifting, Michael gasped as their naked cocks touched for the first time. Michael moaned into Allen's mouth, wrapping a leg around his waist as Allen started grinding against him.

"I unfortunately don't have any uh..." Michael just chuckled at how awkwardly adorable Allen was and reaching over fumbled around in Allen's bag.

Michael passed him a jar as Allen took it and said "Gun oil? Now I don't think..."

"Just do it. I want you in me Allen Hynek or so help me god I will make sure those damn aliens abduct you." Michael huffed out as Allen just grinned.

"Yes sir." Allen opened the jar and poured some on his fingers before moving them between them. He grabbed their discarded shirts with his other and balling them up placed them under Michael's head. 

No words needed to be said, but Michael felt his eyes start to water at the simple gesture. Allen Hynek always a gentleman.

He gasped feeling a finger enter him as Allen kissed him sensually, trying to distract him. Michael wrapped his arms around Allen's neck pulling him closer as Allen started kissing his neck. 

"Ugh Allen...doc...so good...so..." Michael whispered when he felt another finger enter him and then cried out as stars flashed behind his eyes when Allen hit a spot inside of him.

Allen looked down at Michael with a smirk saying "You were saying?"

"Feels amazing. Do it again." Michael whispered as Allen kissed him and started scissoring the younger man open.

Finally when Michael was a sobbing whimpering mess, which Allen took great pleasure in knowing he caused the usual stoic put together captain to become, he slicked up his hard cock and slowly entered the captain.

They both moaned in unison as Allen bottomed out but stayed still. He waited for Michael to adjust and for him to calm down enough that this wouldn't end too soon. 

"Move." Michael whispered in Allen's ear, as Allen nodded and started a rhythm. Allen buried his face in Michael's neck grunting with each thrust as Michael just held him tight letting out soft sounds of pleasure. 

Michael kept his eyes on the sky feeling something magical about making love with Allen under it. It just felt right. He wouldn't have asked for a better way to have their first time together. 

"Michael look at me." Allen whispered as Michael did and met his lover's eyes. He smiled and turned into the hand that was on his cheek.

"Are you all right?" 

"Perfect. Don't stop." Michael said brushing a curl off of Allen's forehead as they kissed more tenderly. Allen's thrusts became slower, more purposeful, as he swallowed Michael's cries of pleasure.

Michael pulled away and cried out as Allen hit that same spot saying "Faster Allen...so close..." Allen nodded and gripping Michael's hips tight gave hard pounding thrusts. Michael gripped Allen's biceps hard and arched his back crying out as he came.

"Fuck Michael..." Allen cursed as he came with a strangled cry spilling inside the tight heat of his lover. He kept their waists together, thrusting into him, each time getting slower and slower until both collapsed.

Michael rested his head against the makeshift pillow Allen made, feeling the comforting weight of Allen on top of him. He looked up at the sky and stared at four bright red lights that seemed to hover. 

Michael was about to say something and wondered how long those lights had been there when suddenly they disappeared.

"Hey doc?" Michael asked clearing his throat knowing it would probably be sore tomorrow from all his crying out. 

"Hmm?" Allen muttered, face still buried in Michael's neck trying to catching his breath.

"You were recording right?"

"What?" Allen asked lifting himself up some confused.

"I mean the sky...not us...oh god I hope not us. It doesn't pick up sound does it?"

"Maybe? This is my first time using this." Allen said simply when he slowly pulled out with a grunt. "Why?"

Michael just sighed and said "I think we may have had some interstellar voyeurs."

Allen was instantly sitting up and looking up at the sky as Michael instantly missed the warmth of the other man's body on his. Michael stretched out his body feeling pleasantly sore and exhausted watching Allen scan the sky.

"Of course it would happen then." Allen muttered as Michael sat up and kissed Allen's shoulder.

"You don't regret what we did do you?"

Allen instantly turned and said "What? No. Of course not. Sorry how rude of me." Allen cupped Michael's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Come on, we may as well call it a night. We can go over the footage back at the hotel and I can tell you what I saw." Michael said grabbing their clothes as Allen nodded.

They dressed and gathered their belongings, as Michael took Allen's hand before walking back to the car. Allen smiled and after they put everything in the trunk pulled the younger man into his arms.

"That was wonderful. I do hope we get to do it again." Allen said holding Michael tight.

Michael melted into the embrace and said "Oh don't worry we will...just not tonight. My ass is kind of sore."

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Allen asked concerned as Michael shook his head.

"I am fine doc. Just need a shower and some sleep. Now come on let's get out of here." Michael said unlocking the car as he got into the driver's side. Allen got in on the passenger side and taking Michael's hand kissed the back of it. 

Michael just smiled and started the car as they headed back to their hotel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed by first entry. I have a few other ideas for another story if you all want.
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish. They keep me going. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
